Queen Knigness
Queen Knigness is the second boss in the early access version of the game. Queen Knigness Queen Knigness is the second boss in the early access version of the game. In order to fight her, the player must enter a portal after completing the short mini game in the "Escape the trap" quest. She holds great power in ice magic, and ruled over the snowy lands before the nightmares began appearing. According to Todolf, she locked herself away after falling to madness of the nightmares. When first encountered by the player, Queen Knigness will attack without player choice. Upon death, she drops the heart of Roland the blacksmith. Attacks Queen Knigness has several different attacks. * Ice Shard Attack Queen Knigness will stop moving then fire shards of ice in a quarter circle towards the direction of the player. * Ice Ring Attack Queen Knigness will rush towards the center of the arena and create a cyclone around herself. The cyclone pulls the player towards the center, and can only be escaped from by sprinting or dashing towards the outside. After the charge is complete, Queen Knigness drops an energy ball that release Ice spikes in a circle around herself. If the player did not escape the cyclone, they will take damage from the spikes. * Energy Shield The queen will form a shield around herself that negates all incoming damage. The shield will flash three different colors sequentially, and three matching colored crystals will rise from the snow patches in the back center of the arena. The shield will dispel should the player attack the crystals in the order of that the colored shield flashes appeared in. If the player fails the order, Queen Knigness will release a ring of shards that, in most cases, will instantly kill the player. * Summoning Snow Diamonds Queen Knigness summons four small snow diamond monsters to attack the player sometime after producing the energy shield. The snow diamonds act like Ice Crystallines in that they share a floating animation and movement speed, however, they will charge at the player and have a melee attack. Tactics It is highly recommended to have at least iron armor and an iron shield for fighting the queen. Also, the first passive skill, which increases the damage caused by sword (for melee players), or both the passive skills in archer category. The second passive skill in the Swordsman tier can prove to be useful, as it increases the damage absorbed by the shield and reduces the stamina loss in the same. Though an iron bow is recommended for the fight to keep distance between the player and Queen Knigness, it is not necessary. However, a sword (preferably an iron sword) is the only weapon that can damage the crystals during the shield phase, and so is required. When attacking Queen Knigness, ranged attacks are easier to land more frequently than melee attacks, which require patience and openings between attacks. The Ice shard attack fires in a quarter circle in the direction of the player. However, this doesn't guarantee any shards will hit the player should they stand still. The shards leave a progressively larger gap between each other the further away the shards head from the queen. The distance between the player and the queen can be taken advantage of by ranged attacks. A much quicker reaction time is required of sword wielders, so it is recommended to only counter attack at a distance during this phase. The shards can be blocked with an iron shield. The Ice Ring attack can only be escaped by sprinting away. During this time is the best time for a sword wielder to get in 2-4 hits in on Queen Knigness before running and sprint dodging (key binded to the spacebar) away. For an archer or a mage, focusing on staying as far from the center should be a key priority, as it sets up the player to continue attacking after the phase. Archers and mages can still attack during this phase, though weaker attacks are recommended as they will require the player to be sucked in by the cyclone less. During the energy phase, Queen Knigness is invulnerable. The player should first focus on the order of the colors that appear on the shield, then repeating them by destroying the crystals in that order. Failure to follow the order will result the fire of crystals in all directions around the queen,usually causing an instant death, 90 damage, ignoring the sheild the player is wearing. Even the sheild cannot protect the player from this blow. However, a player with full health can survive this attack, but usually, not all the players have the full health bar till this time. So it is necessary to repeat the exact order. If the player misses the first color, paying close attention to the second and third flashes can help use the process of elimination to find the correct order. Queen Knigness will release several Ice Shard attacks during this phase. Should the queen be directly next to a crystal, running in for a quick attack is a risky decision. To maximize the chance of success, try to lure her away from the crystals by standing on the other side of the room. When the snow diamonds are summoned, the quicker they are cleared the better. In many cases, the damage they each produce isn't what kills the player, but the fact that they prevent the player from dodging the queen's attacks by blocking escape paths. They have a smaller health pool, so grouping them early to clear them together is the best strategy. It is possible to shield the snow diamonds as they charge the player. Upon hitting the shield they will die, which is a viable strategy for defeating them quickly. *Important Note* The fight begins with a short dialogue, then Queen Knigness does the Ice Shard Attack.This attack can be dodged, only if you are fast enough to move up or down as soon as the diaouge ends. For this to be easier, you can press the left mouse button, and immidiately (not at the same time) go up or down. Also, sprint dodging when the queen begins attacking will allow the player to dodge the first attack and save some health. Category:Boss